Promise Of Snow
by Wildflower84
Summary: <html><head></head>Sesshomaru visits a demon lord from the north, and resurrects his mate. With this favor, the couple must give up their most prized and loved possession; their daughter. She is a smart, beautiful, quirky and outspoken demon, the perfect woman for our favorite lord to tame. (Sess/OC) Better than summary. Rated T for language. Better than summary.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Other

A/N: Guess who's back again, with the Inuyasha story that I deleted previously. Anyway, I am writing it over...again, because both of my earlier Promise Of Snow stories lacked what the other had. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one.

**Chapter 1: Deal Of A Lifetime**

**The moon shone luminously in the night as the cool midnight wind sped up. Under a tall cherry blossom tree, a tall figure sat, meditating. His skin was the color of soft peach, and his eyes were a honey-gold or amber color when they were opened. Violet lines danced across his face, starting from his nose and ending at his cheeks. In the centre of his forehead was a crescent moon, much like the one that shined tonight. Who was he? Only the most feared and powerful Inu-demon, Lord Sesshomaru, of the west, son of the great dog general, InuTaisho, or so his butt-kissing servant, Jaken stated anytime someone didn't know of his master. This was very rare.**

**With the demon lord and imp, the two were accompanied by a human child. She was the most adorable thing in the universe, being nine years old. The group was a strange one at best. Humans and demons never associated, and lower demon like imps were too undignified to be caught with the higher ranking demons. **

**In the morning, they began their journey north, where a lesser demon's house stood. Takashi, the demon lord had asked for his help earlier, which must have been serious considering that he was a proud man. He never asked for help, and this is what mainly perked Sesshomaru's attention. If Takashi did, however, ask a favor of someone, they were rewarded greatly. This may come in handy considering the fact that Sesshomaru was in need of a wife, and a mother figure for Rin, or so the elders told him.**

**As the boarders of the north came closer, Sesshomaru was surprised by the fact that there was a barrier around the palace, with as many as a hundred guards. Apparently, Lord Takashi had gotten a boost in status from when he last saw him two hundred years ago. As he came closer, he saw a guard come towards him, and stood quietly be his side.**

**"There is no need for you to follow me." Sesshomaru stated, annoyance dripping from his stoic tone.**

**"My apologies, but my lord instructed me to guard anyone who enters our boundaries." The guard stated, not daring to look at the already angered demon lord. To his surprise, Sesshomaru was intrigued by the new information.**

**"Really? Can you tell me why?" Sesshomaru asked,**

**"No sir, my lord has yet to tell anyone." came a rehearsed reply.**

**Jaken wore a weary and suspicious look as he saw a bead of sweat drip down the guard's neck. It was fairly cool here, there was no need for sweating, and the guard sounded a bit robotic with his speech. It was obvious that this "routine" that he was doing was something that was implanted in his brain regularly by Takashi, or his leader.**

**"Where is Lord Takashi?" Jaken asked.**

**"I do not have to answer to you-" but the soldier was interrupted by Sesshomaru saying, "I would also like to know." **

**"He is in his study, which he asked me to direct you to when you arrive." The guard stated, before knocking on a pair of double doors in front of them.**

**"One minute." A female voice came.**

**"Oops, my apologies, my lady, I thought that this was Lord Takashi's study." The guard stated.**

**"It is alright, Mono, but you must learn the rooms of the palace. We do not need a repeat of last night's events, do we?" Came the voice through the door.**

**"No, my lady." Mono, the guard, stated ashamed.**

**"Hi study is back where you came from, but take a left instead of going straight." Mono nodded, thanking the mysterious female before leaving with the group.**

**"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked once they left the double doors.**

**"A maid." came Mono's quick reply. "Here we are." He said, before anyone had a chance to recall that he called the female 'milady'.**

**Once again, he knocked before obtaining permission to enter. A woman lied on a couch, pale and sick-looking, with a man hunched over a table piled with paperwork.**

**"Sesshomaru." He stated, looking up.**

**A warm smile spread across his face as he looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at him. Getting up, he bowed to Seashomaru, who did the same in return. **

**"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru." He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.**

**"Lord Takashi, why have you summoned me?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to get straight to the point.**

**Looking at his wife, Takashi felt and looked rather uncomfortable. His wife had been ill for months now, and a few hours ago, she slipped into coma. A minute or so ago, she stopped breathing, and her heart stopped beating. His sword pulsed at his side, obviously feeling the need to revive the demon lord's mate. With a strike of his sword, the demoness's lavender eyes fluttered open.**

**"You revived her?" Came a surprised question, rather than statement.**

**"Now that I have given you something, what will you do for me?" Sesshomaru asked, boldly.**

**His mate sat up from out of the futon that she was in. Rubbing her eyes, Lady Haruhi smile at everyone in the room. **

**"A deal, is a deal." Takashi stated, giving his mate a warm hug. "What is it that you need?"**

**"A mate, or the elders will take away my lands." He stated simply.**

**"You may take any female out of my lands, that you desire." The Lord of The North stated, before their was a knock on his door. "You may enter."**

**A beautiful demoness with peach skin with long white hair. Her eyes were ice blue, with lilac highlights and lime green veins. She had ruby red lips with a cute button nose. **

**"Junsuina." Haruhi stated, leaping up and hugging the unknown demoness. **

**"Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking away from the newcomer. **

**With a slight bit of discomfort and uncertainty in his voice, Takashi wrapped his arm around the female's waist protectively.**

**"That is my daughter." He stated.**

**She bowed slightly, her long wavy hair draping over her shoulders, nearly touching the floor a she did so. A warm smile made its way across her delicate face as she stared Sesshomaru in the eyes; seeming to challenge his alpha.**

**'This one should be fun to tame.' He thought with a devilish smirk that Junsuina soon rivaled. 'Fun indeed.' **

**A/N: Hey people, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. For those who enjoyed the second Promise of Snow, don't worry there will be more of the creepy stuff. For those who liked the original, there will be more romance. The way I see it, it's a win-win situation. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, an if there is a certain event that you liked from either one of my stories, be sure to tell me so that I could include that into this story. Anyway, review please, and all flame are welcomed. (How else am I going to get stuff right?) Peace Out!**

**P.S: Did anyone notice that I added two characters from Ouran High Host Club? I didn't until I actually read it over. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, did you enjoy the first chapter? I would like to thank those two awesome readers who reviewed, you guys rock! Anyway, on with the story.**

**"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting."**

**-J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan**

**Chapter 2: Our Goodbyes**

**As gold eyes met multi-colors ones, their seemed to be a sweeping sensation of a fight over dominance. A light tapping an Sesshomaru's leg made him look down, to see Rin.**

**"Master Sesshomaru, Rin know that Jaken told me several times that Rin shouldn't bother you with petty problems, but..." She trailed looking off to the side of the room, embarrassed.**

**Junsuina noticed that she was rocking ever so slightly, her legs crossed with her hands clutched tightly onto her dress. Bending down to look Rin in the eye, she smiled.**

**"Follow me m'kay." She stated, flashing her a smile that made her look innocent, and seemed like she wouldn't hurt a fly. It was also the smile that made her father do whatever she pleased. **

**"Bye Lord Sesshomaru." Rin stated before dashing out of the room.**

**As she left, Jaken and Sesshomaru turned to face the rulers of the north. Jaken threw them a questioning glance, before speaking. **

**"Why is it that no one else knows about Lady Junsuina, or the fact that you are now the official ruler of the north?" Jaken asked, folding his tiny green arms.**

**"I didn't think that anyone didn't know about my latest conquering, but as of the topic of my daughter," Takashi stated, putting emphasizes on the last two words, "It is custom that we don't present our youngest unless they are succeeding the throne, or if they are female, unless they found a desired mate."**

**"I would like to have your daughter as my mate." Came Sesshomaru's bold answer from across the room.**

**Takashi's eyes darted from the slimy green imp towards his leader. He wore a dirty glare that would scare off any other suitor, but not Sesshomaru. He looked at the demon lord of the north with a serious yet stoic and calculative expression on his face, like he was processing the pros and cons of the union.**

**"You can't have her. You may have anyone else, but her." Takashi stated, folding his arms.**

**"You said that I could have any female that I desire out of your land. She is in your lands, and I desire her." Sesshomaru stated.**

**"But..." Takashi stated, trying to come up with something.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm back!" Rin stated, running towards her favorite person in the world.**

**Junsuina wore a warm smile, that made her look peaceful and serene, like there was nothing wrong with the world. Sesshomaru's eyes lingered onto her face for a minute before watching as a confused yet sad one replaced it.**

**"Is something wrong, Daddy?" She asked, walking over to her father as her mother rubbed her husband's shoulder.**

**Unable to look into his daughter's eyes, he simply whispered, "How do you feel about going to Lord Sesshomaru to the west?" **

**"And leave you and Mama?" Junsuina asked incredulously. **

**Becoming impatient, Sesshomaru stated simply, "It's not that you have much of a choice."**

**"What do you mean?" Junsuina asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.**

**"The price of reviving your mother, was that he would have any woman in the north as his mate. Unfortunately, he chose you."**

**Taking a moment to let it all sink in, Junsuina finally turned to face the demon lord of the west. With a small smile, she whispered, "I'll go with you, but only because of what you did for my parents." She stated simply. **

**As Sesshomaru was about to answer her, she cut him off saying, " There are a few catches though. One, I want to be able to visit my parents, or have my family visit me. Two, I will not be used in a harem, if you do that to me, I will cut off your manhood." This made her parents chuckle a bit, "And thirdly, you will treat me as an equal. Just because I am female does not mean that I will be your little concubine or damsel in distress. Are we clear?" **

**With a silent nod from Sesshomaru, Junsuina bowed to them before leaving the room like a proper lady. **

**"She gets her charisma from me." Haruhi stated, with a wide smile.**

**"Oh, really?" Takashi whispered into his mate's ear before turning to Sesshomaru. "My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, but I need time with my mate to...formally welcome her back." **

**With that, the two left the room, giggling to themselves like two perverted old people, which they were at the moment.**

**The next day...**

**Amaterasu wiped the tear that fell from her mother's eyes, trying to hold back a few of her own. It was the day that she left, the day that she finally left home. It was something that she had never been able to do. Her father was too afraid that something might happen, but now he didn't have a choice in the matter.**

**He trusted Sesshomaru to keep her safe, an have a close eye on her. Yet, it was Sesshomaru having eyes on her that scare him. What if she got pregnant and died giving birth? What if one of his many enemies find his weak spot and take her? She could be killed, or abused, or raped o her innocence, and it would be all his fault, because he was a terrible father.**

**"Bye Daddy." He heard someone whisper in front of him.**

**'Haruhi and I have made the perfect child together, yet I let her slip away.' He thought, biting his bottom lip.**

**Pretending to smile, he hugged his daughter and gently placed a kiss on her temple. **

**"Good luck, Pumpkin." He whispered as she watched her retreating figure. 'If anything happens to her, I will have Seashomaru's head.' He thought, following his wife inside.**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far and continue to review. Warning: I don't know when I can update soon because of schoolwork and a project I just received. Bear with me. Peace and reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Hope everyone else enjoys the story as well. On with the story.**

**Chapter 3: And So It Begins...**

**Sesshomaru watched silently as the white haired demoness walked slowly away from him, the sway of her hair as they cascaded down her back, touching her nice, round...**

**"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin called, snapping the demon lord out of his **

**perverted thoughts. "Where is Lady Junsuina going?"**

**That reminded him, he didn't know. Sesshomaru was too busy thinking of his intended as what she called a 'concubine' to ask her. He was too busy thinking of her plump, round...**

**"I don't know." He stated simply getting up, "Jaken, watch Rin."**

**Following the sweet mixture of honey, lavenders, roses and the strange scent of sunflowers and coconut, Sesshomaru met up with Junsuina in a clearing.**

**"You followed me?" It sounded more like a statement, than a question.**

**Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to ask such a stupid question, but a part of him wanted to. Junsuina took a step closer, until her forehead was at the crane of his neck. She inhaled his scent of dragon lilies and rosemary, with a hint of shea butter. **

**"Of everyone in the entire universe," she paused, now staring into his gold eyes, "Why did you choose me?" **

**With no reply, he turned on his heels and left her. A low growl erupted from her throat as she slumped onto the ground.**

**"Fucking dick." She muttered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.**

**A loud growl resounded at the base of Sesshomaru's throat. He quickly turned at the speed of the wind, and grabbed Junsuina by the neck.**

**"You shall never speak to this Sesshomaru like that, ever!" He yelled, "Am I understood?" **

**"Y-yeah."**

**As he loosen his grip, she slid down the trunk of the tree she was held against. She began coughing violently, surprisingly never bringing up blood.**

**"You are such a hypocrite."**

**Sesshomaru's head swung violently back to face the woman in the ground.**

**"What I said before was a lie, but now I speak the truth. I asked you never to treat me disrespectfully, yet you did." **

**"Humph." Was all that was said before he left.**

**With trembling hands, Junsuina touched her neck, feeling hot tears spring down her cheeks. **

**"How am I supposed to love a bastard like that?" She asked herself silently, "Only for you two. I love you, mother, father. I promise to make the most of this."**

**And with that, she stood up, determined to be the best mate that anyone in the Western Inu family had ever seen. Hopefully, her efforts would be worth it.**

The next day, she woke up at a normal time for her, to watch sun rise. As Sesshmaru felt a shift in the atmosphere, his eyes fluttered open, noticing the retreating form of his intended. He moved quickly, yet quietly, not wanting to awaken Rin from her slumber. As he caught up with Junsuina, he saw her stop at a cliff. Was she going to jump? Had he been that terrible to her the day before? A serene smile crept across her face, and she inhaled deeply. Her eyes widened as she turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a hint of suspicion and dread in her voice.

"Is this Sesshomaru not allowed to know where his intended is, and what she is doing?" He took a step forward, resulting in Junsuina taking an unconscious step back, "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

"Despite the fact that you look like you are about to kill yourself, you look terrified." A small smirk appeared in his lips, "Do I scare you?"

"N-n-no."

Before she could blink, Junsuina found herself being pressed again Sesshomaru's chest. Her heart pounded in her ear, just what was he planning to do? Lifting her chin up, so that their eyes met, Sesshomaru whispered lowly, "What were you planning on doing here?"

"I-I wat-watch the sun rise." She squeaked out, nervously.

She felt a strand of hair being placed behind her ear. Her heart began to beat faster, if that was even possible.

"What's the matter? Do I scare you?"

"Not you, just the things you sometimes do."

A low sigh escaped his lips, "This Sesshomaru apologizes for his behavior yesterday."

"I apologize for my rude remark as well."

"This Sesshomaru will try to be gentler with you, and learn to treat his intended better than his subjects."

"And I will try not to disrespect you."

Finally, Junsuina's heart calmed down and she relaxed, not minding that she was in the arms of someone who assaulted her just the day before. As a ray of light began to crack the clouds, Junsuina released herself from Sesshoamaru's warm embrace to face the sunrise.

"Look, it's coming up!" She cheered.

Looking at the look on her face, Sesshoamaru's felt as though he had witnessed a new side of her. He had seen the scared side, the childish side, the alpha, the pained side, the angered side and unknown to Junsuina, he saw the determined look on he face the day before.

"Come on, we have to go back to the campsite just in case Rin wakes up."

Junsuina gave him a warm smile before walking off towards the campsite, with Sesshomaru following behind. Secretly, he watched the sway of her hips assume walked, with a smirk on his lips.

**A/N: hello everyone. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and review. Also, I apologies for the late update. The next one will probably come a bit sooner since I have a few days off from school, and will try and write a chappie in my spare time. Anyway, bye! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YOLO people! I just thought of a crazy idea when I said...er...typed that. It was a scene when Junsuina ran in a room, after disrespecting Sesshomaru. Then, she was slammed into a wall and as she crumpled to the ground, she made the peace sign and shouted, "YOLO" before passing out. I may do a parodied version of this story, it depends on how it all goes. Anyway, this chapter here is for those whom liked the gory version of Promise of Snow, so here it is.**

**Chapter 4: Bloodlust**

**She ran through the murky marsh waters, trying her best not to look at the monster that pursued her. Unfortunately, she looked back, tripping on a root of the salt water tree. Landing face first in the water, she jumped up, looking behind her. There was nothing. Standing up, she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck. Slowly, she turned around, daring to look into the creature's eyes. A gasp was all that she could muster, before there was nothing but pain and darkness.**

**Junsuina stretched her tired arms, fully aware that she didn't sleep on the ground. She had just awoken from her nap, as instructed of Sesshomaru and she was taker hungry. A warm, furry thing wrapped around her, but she didn't care. Nuzzling it a bit, she inhaled the scent of peaches, apricots and cinnamon. Her moko-moko, wrapping tightly around her. Feeling eyes on her back, Junsuina rolled over to gaze at Sesshomaru with a genuine smile on her lips.**

**"Good morning," she whispered before getting up, "How did you sleep?"**

**"I didn't sleep."**

**"Why not?" Came a shocked reply.**

**Sesshomaru smirked at the young demoness before answering her innocent question, "You truly know nothing about the males of our species, do you?"**

**"No, in the north it is the intended mate whom is supposed to bestow females with that honor." She paused before bowing, "I apologize if I have offended you."**

**Sesshomaru said nothing. His gaze left Junsuina's and she blushed, thinking she did something wrong. 'Men are so complicated.' She thought before standing up and leaving the campsite.**

**She didn't make it far before Sesshomaru grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her toward his chest. Junsuina blushed, flustered at the sudden contact.**

**"Where are you going?" He asked.**

**"I want to find food, perhaps light berries for extra vitamins for Rin." The demoness stated rather quickly.**

**"This Sesshomaru would rather appreciate it if you were to tell him these thing beforehand." And with that, he let her go, noticing that her heart race had finally decreased.**

**About five minutes into her hunt for food, the scent of dried blood and salt water caught her attention. The limbs of someone, obviously female was littered everywhere. The water had been tainted red from the crimson liquid that dripped from the sliced and chopped limbs. If you inspected it closely, you could tell that she died slowly and painfully. There was no head, and her intestinal organ had been removed. On each limb, there seemed to be a character engraved on them. The site was extremely terrible to look at for anyone. The wind began to blow, and before she knew it, Sesshomaru had appeared behind her, probably thinking she was the one that was deceased.**

**"Who do you think did this?" She asked.**

**The question was not answered. Seashomaru sniffed the air and beam growling. All that Junsuina could smell was a mixture of pines, coconut, cocoa, cinnamon, apples, honey, peppers, pineapple and mint. As the scents grew closer, she smelled about three humans, two demons and a hanyou that smelled much like Sesshomaru. **

**"What's going on?" Junsuina asked, but was completely ignored.**

**The scents grew closer and before the pair stood a group that was a bit different than others. What caught Junsuina's attention most was the hanyou she smelled earlier. He looked much like Sesshomaru, with many differences. Meeting her gaze, Inuyasha snarled.**

**"What are you lookin' at? Haven't you seen a half demon before?" He asked, sending a menacing glance at you.**

**His glare did nothing to Jusuina, in fact, she seemed more intrigued with Inuyasha than disgusted. Taking a step forward, you shook your head, "In fact I haven't." She whispered, "But I suppose they are the most unique creatures; having the blood of two different races. They are capable of doing what a mere demon or human cannot."**

**With each word, she took a step forward. Before she realized it, Junsuina stood before Inuyasha. He was only a few inches shorter than she was, but she had a perfect view of what she wanted to see.**

**"Poke." She mumbled, poking his ears. **

**She shut her eyes a bit before clenching her fists. Everyone who saw this thought that she would attach him, but were surprised when he muttered, "They are so fluffy."**

**"Um..." Inuyasha stated before blushing a bit from embarrassment.**

**Sesshomaru growled, yanking Junsuina's hand away from Inyasha's head, causing her to pull it a bit before releasing it. Junsuina turned to Sesshomaru as Inuyaha howled in pain, grabbing his ears in discomfort.**

**"This Sesshomaru's intended is NOT to associate with a low life hanyou." He growled, "Am I clear?"**

**"Yeah." Came Junsuina's reply befor turning to Inuyasha. "Sorry about that." She whispered, but Sesshomaru still heard.**

**Pulling her away from his half brother, Sesshomaru carried Junsuina bridal style and gently placed her onto the floor. He then turned to Inuyasha, as they both unsheathed their swords.**

**"Sesshomaru, I do not think a battle is wise." Voiced Junsuina.**

**"Do not question me, woman." Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha snickered.**

**"But that think that murdered that woman, it may still be in the area. Our campsite is close an we left everyone asleep." That seemed to stop Sesshomaru.**

**"Rin." Was all that he said before taking off.**

**As the demon lord left, all eyes went onto Junsuina. She seemed worried about something, yet she didn't follow Sesshomaru.**

**"Um...I'm Kagome." Kagome stated, getting the demoness's attention before introducing her to everyone else.**

**"I am Junsuina." She stated before bowing to them and smiling.**

**"Junsuina, you seem like a nice person, especially for a demoness, but..." Sango trailed.**

**"...Why are you with Sesshomaru?" Shippo finished.**

**"He is my, as you humans say, fiancé." Junsuina stated before looking at one of the dead woman's limbs.**

**No one knew how to respond. They didn't know what was weirder; the fact that she was so nice for a demon, or the fact that she liked hanyous. The fact that she was engaged to Sesshomaru, or the fact that such a nice person could look at such a gory scene.**

**"What are you doing?" Miroku asked her.**

**He was too scared for his life to go into his usual perverted ways with the intended of the killing perfection. He was perfect content with watching her backside from the sidelines, than touching it and...well, looking like the woman before them.**

**"These symbols on her arm, seem familiar somehow." He muttered.**

**"This is the language if the gods before ours. (Greek)" Junsuina explained before reading all if the characters and words. "Der Tod ist die einzige Lösung, um den ewigen Friedan."**

**"Death is the only solution to eternal peace." Miroku translated.**

**"You speak another language?" Sango asked, just as surprised as the others in the gang. **

**"Yes, the monks that taught me said that it would be very helpful if I knew more than one language."**

**Junsuina stood up from her crouching position and rubbed her temples as he tried to concentrate. A deep sigh escaped her lips before turning and leaving.**

**"This is so creepy." Was all they heard her say.**

**Sesshomaru ran towards the campsite, and to his dismay, everyone was gone. It didn't help that the trees were chopped down and had dried blood on it. There were claw marks on many trees and a decayed animal , and others were just toppled over. Following the scent of his imp follower, Sesshomaru saw his body was twisted, with bones sticking out of several places. His eyes were wide with shock.**

**"R-Rin." Was all that he could muster.**

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnn! There is a little cliffhanger for everyone to enjoy. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think so far. Also, tell me if you think a parody for this story would be good. I really like feedback. Here's one: Do you think Rin survived? Place you answer in the review. Peace out! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG! That last chapter took a lot out of me, it was so friggin' creepy. I LOVE IT! I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, and fair not, there will be more. Also, I will add a few traits of the previous Junsuina to this Junsuina's character. **

**Recap:**

**Sesshomaru ran towards the campsite, and to his dismay, everyone was gone. It didn't help that the trees were chopped down and had dried blood on it. There were claw marks on many , and others were just toppled over. Following the scent of his imp follower, Sesshomaru saw his body was twisted, with bones sticking out of several places. His eyes were wide with shock.**

**"R-Rin." Was all that he could muster.**

**Chapter 5: Shi no kuriētā **

**(Creator of Death)**

**Junsuina walked towards the campsite as it came into view. She saw Sesshomaru kneeling down, but to what was the question. Everything seemed to be in a disastrous condition. **

**"What happened here?" She heard Inuyasha voice.**

**Sesshomaru stood and stormed over to Junsuina, roughly grabbing her arm.**

**"What are these...low lives doing here?" He asked.**

**Yanking her arm away, Junsuina narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms. **

**"Could you put away your arrogance an pride for one minute and look around you for a minute? Rin is gone, and Amaterasu (Japanese goddess for the sun) knows what happened to Jaken. The thing that did this is strong, and we will need the help." She scolded the demon lord before blushing and looking at the ground passively. "I apologize for yelling at you."**

**Sesshomaru didn't say anything, knowing that the female was indeed right. Instead, he followed Rin's scent. Junsuina beamed before looking over her shoulder.**

**"He's letting you guys tag along." **

**Meanwhile, Rin opened her eyes. She had fainted after seeing all of the blood. Jaken had jumped in front of her, taking the attack for her. She sat on Ah-Uh, as they flew away, towards nowhere in particular. She just wanted to clear her head. Looking below her, Rin saw a beautiful meadow with lush green grass, beautiful plants and a serene waterfall with a stream. **

**"Down there." She instructed, holding onto the reins of the two-headed dragon tightly.**

**When they landed, she made her way towards the stream, washing away the drops of blood that splattered on her. She heard a twig snap. Both Rin and the dragon demon looked up. Blood shot eyes stared back at her. A million sharp teeth looked poked from its mouth. Stepping back, she nearly fell into the lake.**

**"Well, we'll, well." She heard someone croak venomously.**

**The little girl stepped back slowly, until he back was against the two headed dragon. The beast growled as it stepped closer, foam in its mouth. It stepped closer, preparing itself for a fight when-**

**"Wind Scar!"**

**Junsuina hurriedly grabbed Rin before hugging her, a breath she didn't know she held was let out at the sight of the girl. **

**"She's alright, Sesshomaru." She stated, trying to calm her mate-to-be's demon.**

**Looking at the monster, Junsuina's eyes widened in horror and realization. The monster was human like with black and orange stripped ears and tail. It's skin was a dark tan, and he wore a devilish smirk. **

**"Oh my," she trailed before mumbling to herself, "So it is true."**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had already engaged in battle, but the wind seemed to carry he words towards them.**

**"You know what this thing is?" Inuyasha growled.**

**"Yeah, I read about it." Junsuina paused, seeming to debate whether to tell him or not, "It's a half demon; tiger to be specific."**

**"And..." Kagome urged her to continue.**

**"It's gone feral, like most half demons do at that age." **

**Inuyasha went rigid for a second, before delivering the final blow, nearly hitting Sesshomaru in the process. **

**"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.**

**"I mean that...um...how should I put this? Most half demons which don't have proper controls over their powers, or something to tame their demon, they will go crazy and kill everything in sight." Junsuina explained.**

**"So, that killing was done by a feral half breed?" Sesshomaru asked, now curious himself.**

**"No. That seemed more deliberate. Like the took several hours to craft-fully cut that woman to shreds. If it were one of the ferals, the slicing would seem more jagged and rushed." Junsuina explained.**

**"How do you know so much about this?" Sango asked suspiciously. **

**"I told you already, I am fascinated with hanyous." She stated simply, causing Inuyasha to blush. **

**Sesshomaru seemed to be contemplating something for a while. After a few moments of silence, he stated, "As much as this Sesshomaru doesn't like this idea, it would be in everyone's best interest if," He paused before continuing, "We all were to stick together."**

**"As a pack?" Inuyasha asked indifferently.**

**"Hn." was all that the demon lord said.**

**"If I could protect my friends better, then fine." Inuyasha said dejectedly.**

**"Good." Junsuina stated getting everyone's attention, "I'll go hunting then."**

**She didn't make it far before Sesshomaru swept her off of her feet an carried her back to the campsite bridal style.**

**"Your father informed this Sesshomaru about your in capability to protect yourself. This Sesshomaru will go." And with that, he gently placed her under a tree and left.**

**When he was gone, Junsuina wore a smirk, "I always likes it when people underestimate me." **

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update everyone. I had a bit of a hectic week and I also had no inspiration for this story. (Damn you writers block!) Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. As you read this I am working on the next chapter, but probably won't get a change to post it. Bye, and review!**


End file.
